


Remember Me When You Wake

by eridans_ass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridans_ass/pseuds/eridans_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is impossible for your brain to make up faces, meaning anyone you've ever seen in a dream (or maybe even nightmare) is out there somewhere and you've seen them before.  It's impossible for you to remember such a large expanse of faces but somewhere in the back of your mind, every single person you've ever glimpsed in a crowd or stood behind in the line at a coffee shop, they are stored until something happens where they are needed to play a usually unimportant role in your dream.  Sometimes, though, one of these obscure faces becomes much more than a simple background character of a dream you won't remember in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me When You Wake

It is impossible for your brain to make up faces, meaning anyone you've ever seen in a dream (or maybe even nightmare) is out there somewhere and you've seen them before. It's impossible for you to remember such a large expanse of faces but somewhere in the back of your mind, every single person you've ever glimpsed in a crowd or stood behind in the line at a coffee shop, they are stored until something happens where they are needed to play a usually unimportant role in your dream. Sometimes, though, one of these obscure faces becomes much more than a simple background character of a dream you won't remember in the morning.

\---

You woke up in a cold sweat, heart pounding and breath quick as your eyes shot open, the dream still fresh in your mind. You realized with a painful jolt that it was just a dream, his sweet words and pretty face seemed so real only moments before. Your eyes started to water and the dream was already fading as you began to recount it inwardly to keep the details fresh. Dean with his emerald green eyes and bright smile, Dean who was so carefree and somehow so gentle, Dean who told me he loved me.

At some point the water in your eyes brimmed over until there were tears streaming down your face and sobs raking your body. You didn't know why you were crying for this stranger, but what you did know was that he had to be real—though you were sure you would have remembered someone like him.

You sprang from your bed and flicked on the lights, squinting slightly at first. Somewhere down the road a dog barked and you wondered what those in the apartment below you must think as you began pacing on the creaking floor. Inwardly, you recited his words: “Cas, I love you so please listen to me. You're dreaming,” you faintly remember denying it with a laugh. God, you're stupid. “Please just promise me you'll come find me when you wake up, okay?” Somewhere in your subconscious you must have known you weren't awake. Things that made sense to you before were so obviously wrong now that you were back to the world of the living. You snorted, “living” implied you'd been doing the opposite.

Frantically a thought came to you as snatched up yesterday's newspaper and scanned the obituaries. Thankfully—or perhaps not so—Dean's face did not appear. At this point, you were questioning whether Dean was even his name or not. He had green eyes, or maybe they were blue? You tried not to alter anything about what you remembered of the dream just to fit what you thought it was. He had short blonde hair-- “No, it was brown,” you insist in a whisper, “yes, brown hair, blue eyes.” Something about what you were imagining him to be wasn't right and it was very discomforting.

You took a few deep breaths and wiped tears away from your face. “Alright, Castiel, he had dark brown—no, light brown hair and blue eyes, right?” To your dismay you were realizing how hopeless you were. There was no point in this, you would never find him, the man you'd only met in a dream and he'd stolen your heart. The thought brought you to tears again.

You needed him, what was his name again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a while and I hope to write more. I'd adore your feedback. ^.^


End file.
